The Ice cream and the Allergy
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: -For Shino Aburame's B-day on the 25th of Jan.- Shino was allergic to sweets as a little kid so.... why the heck was he eating ice cream?


Shino's B-day

Okay, Baby Cougar, in a way, inspired me to use more Shibi, so I must. How she inspired me I have no clue, lol.

In other words… HOW IN THE HELL COULD I NOT REMEMBER TODAY WAS SHINO'S BIRTHDAY??? I MEAN, I KNOW HIS BIRTHDAY AND IN MY GROUP OF FRIENDS, I AM SHINO, SO HOW THE HECK DID I NOT REMEMBER IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY UNTIL 2 THIS AFTERNOON? (THIS AFTERNOON BEING THE 23TH OF JAN, HIS B-DAY, BUT IT TOOK ME SEVERAL DAYS TO TYPE THIS UP, SORRY.)

IN ONE MORE NOTE, WHY DOES ALL CAPITALS MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M SCREAMING IN YOUR MIND? I HAVE SUPREME SKILLS THAT'S WHY!

Ahem. Enough of that.

Naruto's not mine.

--

Aburame Shibi stared sternly at his son. "Shino…" He said in a very stern-parent-type voice. The baby in his hands giggled and grabbed at the colorful item hanging from the man's glasses. Shibi broke down and broke out into a huge smile.

"One year ago today I was blessed with the best gift in the world…" He said softly to the child. "Did you know that was you?"

His son stared at him for a moment, his eyes fixed on his father. One hand now clenched his shirt and the other hand was encased in a much larger one.

Shibi hadn't let go of his son for the past few days, never letting him out of his sight for a moment. See, Aburames, with their bugs, are highly unstable when it comes to some kinds of food when they are in their infant stages because of the bugs. Anything unfimilar to the Aburame child would cause the insects to attack, so Aburames are 'allergic' to a large amount of food in their first in second year. Shibi went to the store a week ago, and lost Shino within moments, later finding him (in quite a panic) eyebrow deep in a tub of Chocolate Mint ice cream. The problem wasn't the ice cream, the problem was Shino, in his infant stages, was allergic to per said sweets. There were tests for these kinds of things, they were never wrong.

Shibi thought his son was going to die! He sped off to the Hokage, then to the clan medic, who both told him he was fine, just keep a close eye on him.

Shibi hadn't slept ever since.

"What's today Shino? Besides your birthday of course. I haven't slept in 4 days." He laughed tiredly before having his glasses/goggles removed from his face and watched as Shino gnawed on them.

Shibi, a bit curious got up and headed over to the freezer. There he pulled out his favorite flavor. Chocolate Mint, and opened it.

An empty container stared back at him.

"What the..." He looked back at his son, sitting on the table clapping his hands happily, the goggle/glasses all forgotten.

Shibi stared at the empty container again. "I just got this yesterday... Shino... did you eat it?"

Shino threw his hands in the air. "Ice cream!"

"So you ate... an entire of potentially hazardous-to-your-health-food.... while I was watching you?" He had somewhat of a loopy grin. "Good Lord Shino, you'll make a good nin." Then the man proceded to faint.

--

"Shibi! Shibi!"

Shibi snapped to, Only to see the ceiling of his home, and another glasses-wearing person, holding Shino close. It was the clan medic. Shibi shot up. "Quick! Get Shino to the hospital!"

"I think you're the one who needs to go to the hospital." The Medic said with a smug grin. "Shibi, I came to give you test results for your son, and I find you out like a light, holding a empty container of Ice cream"

"Well Shino somehow got into the ice cream!"

"What kind?"

Shibi looked at the ice cream container he was clutching. "C-Chocolate Mint."

The Medic smiled, poking Shino's stomach. "Then he's fine."

Shibi stood up. "What do you mean he's fine? Isn't he allergic to sweets until his second birthday?"

"Well..." The medic said, bouncing the child lightly. "He is, but for some reason, His kikachu are fine with Chocolate Mint Ice Cream. Any other Ice Cream, any other sweet they are acting as expected. With Chocolate mint, they seem to admire it a lot. Did Shino's mother eat it a lot when she was with child?"

Shibi scratched his head. "We both did, I guess."

"Then that might be the reason." The Medic handed Shino back to his father. "I left the bugs from Shino I tested in a jar on the table." He patted Shibi hard on the back, Making the said father jump. "Shibi, relax, your son will be fine." The Medic bid him a goodbye and left.

Shibi sighed then walked back over to the jar that held maybe a dozen or so of his son's insects. He held the jar up in one hand and his son in the other. The bugs nartually all shifted towards one side of the jar, towards the boy, and vise versa, Shino reached for his insects. Shibi smiled.

"Happy Birthday son. Let's go get some more Ice cream."

"ice cream!" The child said again.

Shibi furrowed his eyebrows. "Shino... you spoke!" He seemed happy, then he sort of cried out in anguish. "Your first words and it wasn't daddy!"

--

Shino stared at his father. "You must be kidding."

Shibi shook his head. "I kid you not. That's exactly how it happened."

"You're an Idiot."

"Hey, don't call your old man an Idiot."

"That's exactly what I'll call my 'old man' because he is one." Shino's eye twitched. "You mean to tell me that you lost me in the store, then managed to let me get into the freezer to eat something that should have killed me."

"But It didn't."

"... I ought to throw this bowl at you."

"Ah, but you won't" Shibi said confidently. "Because said bowl has your favorite ice cream and you wouldn't waist that on me. It's your birthday, you don't need to be so violent anyway."

Shino froze, a spoon of the Chocolate mint Ice cream up to his lips. He looked down at the bowl, almost empty of it's Chocolate minty contents. He continued to eat.

Shibi grinned. "Told you."

Aburame Shibi was then beamed with a (empty) bowl.

----End. Aburame Shino's B-day: January 23----

Feh, this was not what I was going for. the story I planned to put up that I had written last year was totally different, lol. It did include Ice cream though. Don't ask why I chose that flavor, I'm a chocolate chip cookie dough icecream fanatic. Anyways, I couldn't risk putting up tomorrow (the last day of the month) like I planned to.

Just realize that this isn't the last birthday I'll be doing. For instance, Yondaime's birthday (Naru's dad) is the 25th of Jan, and since tomorrow is still Jan, I might do it. If you have any specific requests, just holla at me. Or... you could just leave a review. I'll look up the birthday and get it up within that birthday month!

I hoped you liiiiiiked it!

Reviews are great!


End file.
